Nescafé
|related = |tagline = It all starts with a Nescafé |markets = Worldwide |previousowners = |trademarkregistrations = |website = Official website }} Nescafé is a brand of coffee made by Nestlé. It comes in many different forms. The name is a portmanteau of the words "Nestlé" and "café". Nestlé first introduced their flagship coffee brand in Switzerland on 1 April 1938. History Nestlé began developing a coffee brand in 1930, at the initiative of the Brazilian government, to help to preserve the substantial surplus of the annual Brazilian coffee harvest. Max Morgenthaler led the development project. Nestlé introduced the new product under the brand name "Nescafé" on 1 April 1938. In 1965, Nestlé introduced a freeze-dried coffee brand called "Nescafé Gold" in Europe. Marketing In the United States, Nestlé used the Nescafé name on its products until the late 1960s. Later, Nestlé introduced a new brand in Canada and the US called Taster's Choice, which supplanted Nescafé for many years. The company continues to sell Taster's Choice as a separate product, branded as superior to Nescafé and higher priced. In the United Kingdom, a television advertisement campaign, the Gold Blend couple starring Anthony Head and Sharon Maughan ran in 12 installments between 1987 and 1993. The first 11 episodes were released as a promotional compilation video called Love Over Gold in 1993. A novelisation of the same name written by Susan Moody (under the pseudonym Susannah James) was released in the same year. In 2003, the company reintroduced the Nescafé brand in Canada and the US, and the product is now known as Nescafé Taster's Choice. It is sold in North American supermarkets in both glass and plastic packaging. While the Nescafé brand was created for soluble coffee, it has subsequently been used as an umbrella brand on a number of instant coffee products, including, in the UK, Gold Blend and Blend 37 freeze-dried coffees. In 2006, Nescafé launched the new coffee machine system "Dolce Gusto" ("sweet taste" in Italian). The system allows consumers to make various styles of coffees themselves (cappuccino, latte macchiato, espresso, lungo, etc.). Additionally, hot chocolate and cold drinks can be prepared with the machine. The machines are now sold in more than 60 countries. Unlike other Nescafé products, most Dolce Gusto beverages use roasted and ground coffee beans, instead of instant coffee. Other marketing activity included experiential marketing/relationship marketing, which led Nescafé to become the headline sponsor of Good Food Show 2008 at Birmingham NEC as part of their campaign to drive awareness of the increased Nescafé collection. About 95% of consumers at this popular event rated the Nescafé Collection stand the best at the show. Nescafé used advanced 3D technology to engage their consumers, led by iD Experiential. In the UK in August 2009, Nescafé unveiled a £43 million ad campaign for Nescafé, focusing on the purity of its coffee and featuring the strapline "Coffee at its brightest".Nescafé launches £43m ad push Nescafé was ranked 153rd among India's most trusted brands according to the Brand Trust Report 2012, a study conducted by Trust Research Advisory. In the Brand Trust Report 2013, Nescafé was ranked 230th among India's most trusted brands and subsequently, according to the Brand Trust Report 2014, Nescafé was ranked 209th among India's most trusted brands. Lawsuits In February 2005, the Associated Press reported Nestlé lost a lawsuit and was ordered to pay US$15.6 million to Russell Christoff for using an image of him without his permission on their Taster's Choice label for approximately five years (1998–2003).CBS News Article $15.6M Award For Coffee 'Mug' February 2, 2005. The $15.6 million judgment was subsequently reversed in its entirety by the California Court of Appeal.(Christoff v. Nestlé USA, Inc. (July 24, 2007, B182880) __ Cal.Rptr.3d __ WL 2111013. On 31 October 2007, the California Supreme Court, with a vote of 6–0, granted review. On 17 August 2009, the court reversed the judgment (opinion S155242) and remanded the case to the trial court to consider whether the ad campaign covered a "single publication," which would have prevented Christoff from suing because the statute of limitations would have lapsed, or multiple publications. English band Muse successfully sued Nescafé in 2003 when their song "Feeling Good" was used in a television ad without permission, and donated the £500,000 compensation to Oxfam. Products Nescafé products include:Nestlé UK – Coffee. Nestlé.co.uk (1938-04-01). Retrieved on 2011-04-17. *Nescafé Original Blend *Nescafé Classic *Nescafé Clasico *Nescafé Dolca *Nescafé Gold Blend, (in Sweden called 'Lyx' as in 'Luxury') *Nescafé Gold Blend Decaf, (in Sweden called 'Lyx' as in 'Luxury') *Nescafé Gold Blend Half Caff *Nescafé Black Gold *Nescafé Spécial Filtre (in France) *Nescafe Blend 43 *Nescafé Blend 37 *Nescafé Decaff *Nescafé Half Caff *Nescafé Fine Blend *Nescafé Partners Blend (Fairtrade) *Café Parisien (The Paris experience) *Nescafé Suraya *Nescafé Alta Rica *Nescafé Alta Rica Decaff *Nescafé Allen *Nescafé Cap Colombie *Nescafé Espresso *Nescafé Red Mug (available in several European countries) *Nescafé Green Blend (with more antioxidants, available in Sweden) *Nescafé Azera (barista style instant coffee) *Nescafé Café de Olla Nescafé's speciality range includes: *Nescafé Arabiana (Kuwait, KSA, and Qatar) *Nescafé Cappuccino *Nescafé Cappuccino Unsweetened *Nescafé Cappuccino Skinny *Nescafé Cappuccino Decaffeinated *Nescafé Decaffeinated *Nescafé Latte Macchiato *Nescafé Latte *Nescafé Latte Skinny *Nescafé Ice Java Coffee Syrup *Nescafé Excella *Nescafé Smoovlatté Nescafé has a Café Flavours range which includes: *Vanilla *Irish Cream *Mocha *Double Choca Mocha *Mocha Skinny They also have 3-in-1 sachets,namely: *3-in-1 Original *3-in-1 Sweet And Creamy *3-in-1 Creamylatte (more cream) *3-in-1 Chocolatte (chocolate flavored) *3-in-1 Strong and Rich (stronger flavor) *3-in-1 Cappuccino (cappuccino with choco crumble) *3-in-1 Mocha *3-in-1 White Coffee (contains real Nestle Milk) *3-in-1 Xtra Strong (in Ukraine) *3-in-1 Turbo (in Ukraine) *3-in-1 Coconut Mix (in Ukraine) *3-in-1 Creamy (in Algeria and Ukraine) *3-in-1 Brown Sugar (in Ukraine) A five-gram sachet of instant coffee contains 57 mg of caffeine. See also * Nescafé Basement References External links * Category:Nestlé brands Category:Swiss brands Category:Coffee brands Category:Products introduced in 1938